jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadeon
Playstyle *Damage Dealer (Considered Wizard class) *Ranged Combat *AoE "Nuker" *Low HP *Low Defense *High Damage Output Background Jadeon is one of the main Factions fighting on the side of Good. This faction was formed more than two thousand years ago when ancient master Jadeon the Revered discovered the magic sword Regenesis at Moontop Hollow. In reverence of this great achievement, most followers of Jadeon will use swords as their weapons, channeling their magic through it. A Jadeon follower is a formidable opponent. They are highly skilled in ranged attacks, and are very powerful in great numbers. However, their spell casting time makes them vulnerable in close-quarter combat. Jadeon Equips Jadeon Equips Skills Tier 1 *Frozen Curse (0-9) - This elementary Jadeon technique utilizes the power of ice and frost to chill a target from a distance. This attack has a chance to slow your target. *Ancient Recall (0-3) - Knowledge is the amassed thought and experience of innumerable minds. The amount of Spirit you recover out of combat is permanently increased. Passive *Wanderlust (0-5) - For some, happiness can only be found in exploring strange and exotic worlds. This ability increases movement speed and the amount of spirit you regenerate while out of combat. Self-Blessing *Frostblade (0-9) - One of seven famous Jadeon sword skills. This attack effects all the enemies in a straight line between you and your target. It also has a chance to slow them. *Blade Dash (0-9) - Mastery of the art of striking enemies from a distance is essential for any sword master. *Helping Hand (0-8) - Even a new Jadeon recruit can boost the wisdom of others, raising the maximum Spirit of themselves and their compatriots. Blessing (Party only, Centred on Caster) *Thunderfist (0-9) - This basic Jadeon sword technique uses lightning to strike multiple targets from a distance. *Mysterious Mirror (0-6) - Jadeon students learn to discipline their minds. This ability strengthens your resistance to being Stunned. Passive *Furious Strike (0-9) - One of seven famous Jadeon sword strikes. This technique increases the potency of the subsequent attack. Tier 2 *Ancient Ice (0-9) - This ancient Jadeon technique enables you to slow your foes' advance with shards of freezing ice. This attack can hit targets in your forward arc. *Charge (0-3) - Sprint forward to engage your target. This surge of energy may free you from a debilitating Slow effect. This ability cannot be used while you are mounted. *Faithful Defender (0-7) - Surround your body with Spirit Armor. This armor will dissipate incoming damage. *Refined Vigor (0-8) - Cleanse your Soul by converting some of your Health into Spirit. Jadeon masters advise their students not to use this skill while their Health is low. Self-Blessing *Crescent Moonblade (0-9) - Nothing can stop the moon rise. This ranged single target attack can paralyze it's victim. *Southern Knowledge (0-6) - Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in getting up every time we do. Passive *Storm Cloud (0-9) - Summon a storm cloud to strike your foes with lightning. This ability can hit foes all around you. *Ice Aptitude (0-6) - Use your finesse with frost to improve your Armor. This will also reset the cooldown timers for Wanderlust, Faithful Defender and Refined Vigor. Self blessing *Bladebreaker (0-9) - This strike is so powerful that it can chip or sunder a weapon. Even the most seasoned martial artists are disheartened by such losses. Tier 3 *Five Thunders (0-9) - Five thunderbolts strike earth. Attacks a target and surrounding enemies. *Ankh of Kings (0-3) - Said to be awarded by kings. Strengthens and increases Weaken Resistance. Passive *Meditative Aura (0-6) - Combines caster and weapon to increase concentration. Increases base Attack Power. Passive *Rage of Tireseus (0-8) - Lightning is hurled from Heaven by Tireseus, shocking all targets on the Earth. Lightning strikes multiple targetsm with a chance to paralyze them. *Frenzied Edge (0-9) - Loud bangs and bright flashes causes dizziness. Ranged attack on single target. Has a Bleed effect. *Air Shield (0-5) - Summons an Air Shield for protection. Briefly raises Defence and max Spirit. Blessing *Spear of Tushin (0-9) - Punish targets with thunderbolts. Attacks surrounding targets. *Spontaneity (0-7) - I have trained with all the weapons in the world that none can harm me. Increases base Defense. Passive *Astral Traveler (0-9) - Above the Forbidden City, on the night of a full moon, an astral traveler arrives with a sword at the ready. Attacks a single ranged target with a chance to slow. Tier 4 *Dance of Winter (0-9) - Condense air into ice. Hurl ice shards like arrows. Attacks and slows surrounding targets. *Nameless Way (0-3) - A sacred spell spread in Jadeon. Has a chance to decrease damage taken when being attacked. Self-Blessing *Ice Barrier (0-6) - Summon an ice barrier to protect yourself. Freeze yourself for a short period. Greatly increase DEF, consistently increases HP, and provides immunity tp Bleed effects. Also prevents yourself from moving and attacking. Self-Blessing *Deep Freeze (0-7) - Shoot an icicle at a ranged target, damaging both target and nearby targets. Consistently decreases target's defence. Curse (Single-Target) *Divine Execution (0-9) - Uses the supreme aura of a sword to attack a target. Increases AP for an amount equal to a portion of caster's current Spirit. *Magnificent Spirit (0-7) Uses spirit to attack a melee target. The higher the target's HP is, the more damage they will take. *Harsh Reality (0-9) - Everything is a threat. Guides thunder to strike a target twice. *Nature's Mystery (0-6) - The most sacred of all Jadeon spells. Slows surrounding targets when activated. Automatically checks caster's PvP Settings to determine whether or not targets can be cursed. Cannot be cancelled after casting. Array Effect *The Seven Disasters (0-9) - The highest level of Jadeon sword skills. Attacks a ranged target twice. Tier 5 *Dragon's Retribution (0-6) - A great spell of Jadeon saints. Punishment from the thunder dragon! Attack targets surrounding a selected target. Has a chance to decrease AP. *Embodiment of Truth (0-5) - Special training that activates inner potential. Increases max HP and increases Critstrike rate. Self-Blessing *Pure Essence (0-4) - Guides the power of nature to attack targets surrounding you 3 times. *Thunderblade (0-2) - Use a sword to guide thunder. Attacks surrounding targets six times in six seconds. Tome skills Blade *Deathchill Flame (0-2) *Atmos Matter (0-3) *Blade Cyclone (0-2) *Uncoil (0-2) *Frost Chasm (0-3) *Dawn's Clearing (0-4) *Poma Wrath (0-2) *Poma Wizardry (0-2) *Spirit Blade (0-3) *Wrath Blade (0-2) *Starwing Cutlass (0-2) *Ancestral Virtue (0-2) *Quick Draw (0-2) *Celestial Resolution (0-2) *Scaled Execution (0-2) *Hazy Skies (0-3) *Righteous Forbearence (0-4) Virtue *Gift of Enlightenment (0-2) *Medicinal Herbs (0-3) *Inner Vitality (0-2) *Punchline (0-3) *Protective Wind (0-2) *Controlled Vacuity (0-2) *Icy Manifold (0-2) *Bold Resolve (0-2) *True Self (0-2) *Raging Thunder (0-4) *Xixo Protector (0-2) *Synchronized Heartbeat (0-3) *Blade Conciousness (0-3) *Nascent Star (0-2) *Song of Seven (0-2) *Frozen Field (0-3) *Obscura (0-3) - Give up everything and return to basics. Use up all your Spirt and most of your HP to attack surrounding targets. Mystic *Flourishing Ice (0-2) *Vaporous Manifestation (0-1) *Frostbite (0-3) *Blade Frenzy (0-2) *Blade Flourish (0-2) *Thunderstorm (0-2) *Flashbang (0-3) *Heaven's Howl (0-3) *Ice Blast (0-2) *Stone Watcher (0-3) *Everlasting Crimson (0-2) *Flameheart (0-2) *Heaven's Might (0-3) *Black Snow (0-3) *Glacial Fist (0-3) *Useful Emptiness (0-2) *Raging Blizzard (0-4) *More about jadeons > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HLGgFc4vds Category:Jadeon Category:Class